


The Story of Bill Cipher

by doki_dreamer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doki_dreamer/pseuds/doki_dreamer
Summary: When Dipper and Stanford Pines discover a humanized Bill Cipher they (Dipper) knock him nearly dead (again, Dipper). New Bill is currently powerless and freshly packed with human emotions which makes him (kinda) regret everything he ever did, and begins to tell his life story.





	1. The one that is called the Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, Dorito man will be a bit out of character, mainly because he has a heart now (aww).  
> Also: wkdw erb lv d prqvwhuuuu wkdw erb lv d prqvwhuuuu wkdw erb lv d prqvwhuuuu  
> Enjoy!

Summer of 2017 was a peaceful one for the Pines family, 17 year old Mabel and Dipper, were headed to Gravity Falls for the summer, and they were ready for a heck of a summer with their great uncle. Sadly, not both of them. Stanley Pines had passed away two years ago; the entire family was devastated, especially Ford. The twins had grown quite a bit since the horrendous battle against Bill. Especially Dipper, he grew like a flippin tree. When the bus had come to a stop, they were greeted by Ford Pines with open arms.

“You kids grow up so fast! Look at you!” Mabel laughed and poked at Dipper. 

“He’s talkin about you Dipper!”

“You grow five inches and everyone flips out.” He couldn't hide a smile.

“Stanley would have been proud to see you both.”

All of them smiled sadly in remembrance of their goofy relative. Ford talked about what had happened the previous year as they all headed towards the Mystery Shack. Dipper grew curious on the data Ford had collected on Bill's little statue. Soos had a large banner displayed that said ‘WELCOME BACK DUDES’ right below the Shack’s sign. Soos’s wife, Melody had rushed out to meet them with a large belly, slowing her down. Mabel squealed in excitement and ran after her.

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Is it a--?”

“It’s gonna be a girl!”

Mabel hugged her excitedly and congratulated the both of them. Dipper smiled from a distance, he took in the view and enjoyed the cool winds, the sun, and the radiance of memories the old shack gave. Suddenly a hand had patted his shoulder. It was Ford.

“Dipper, there’s something I need to show you.”

* * *

 

 

The two headed deep into the forest. Ford had a new gadget that blinked every few seconds. The blinking grew more rapid and Dipper felt excitement coursing through his veins. Suddenly a blast of bright blue blinded them, they both felt very uneasy.

“Quickly! Over here!”

The two ran past a few bushes and stopped, slightly horrified at what they saw. A man’s body was passed out in front the destroyed statue of Bill Cipher. Half of the statue was singed away in millions of pieces around them, the rest was still standing and still smoking. Between the man and the statue was a line of stones that looked like an encryption. Ford confirmed it.

“That’s Bill’s writing...I’d never thought I’d have to read it again.”

“..What does it say?” 

Ford walked closer to the man and the writing. The man quietly groaned, suddenly starting to wake up. 

“It says.. **_monster_ ** _. _ ”

“Well, that’s not the nicest name you’ve given me sixer, but it definitely suits me.” The man got up, Ford and Dipper realized who he was, they were completely aghast. The man was tan and tall. His short, and messy golden hair looked as if it had been dyed because of his black roots, his obsidian eyes were full of many secrets and held a sense of intensity. They barely realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt. They discovered his entire back was tattooed with similar encryptions from the Journals, they  followed by a single band of encryption around each toned bicep. Overall, he looked really exhausted and angry, but mostly exhausted.

“What? I get a new body and you can’t recognize me?”

Dipper’s anger got the best of him and he charged after Bill, tackling him down. Ford was still in shock. Bill didn’t fight back, he couldn’t anyways. He just groaned in pain and let out a breathy laugh.

“You’ve gotten heavier Pine Tree. Nice to see you too.”

“Why the hell are you here?! How the hell are you alive?!” Dipper was beyond angry with Bill. Staring at the new form Bill has, Dipper knew he had the ability to kill him, to end it for good, but for some reason he didn’t. Instead he punched him with every bit of anger he had toward him. It seemed one punch wasn’t enough. He kept punching Bill repeatedly until his knuckles were split open and raw. Ford had to stop him, before he actually did kill him.

“Dipper that's enough!” He yanked him away from an unconscious Bill. Dipper struggled a little but then tensed when he heard his sister and the others coming to find them. Mabel ran into the scene. 

“What happened?! Dipper why are your hands all bloody? Who is that guy?”

“He’s back.”

Everyone stared at Bill’s unconscious body, with horrified realization.


	2. The one that is the First Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear on all my Harry Potter books that his 'backstory' will begin in the next chapter. Btw, this comment is for my friend, Little Author: YO YO

When Bill woke up, he was in some sort of cell, in reality it was just the guest room with complicated and advanced bars separating him and the door. He took a note to himself that he was wearing a loose white shirt and still had his jeans in tact. He touched his nose. It was  heavily bandaged and plugged up. 

“Wow, Pine Tree didn’t hold back,” he muttered to himself, astonished.

“Ford held me back, I could’ve gone for some more.” 

Bill looked up and saw all the Pines staring down at him. He looked at Dipper's’ hands, they were covered in bandages. Ford was glaring at him, but he looked  more curious than angry, and Mabel just looked confused. The four just stood in a moment of awkward silence, until Bill got fed up with the looks they were giving him.

“What? Is my new form that hideous?”

“The opposite actually,” Mabel muttered staring at Bill’s form.

“Mabel!” Dipper scolded. The twins then broke out into a petty fight that Bill payed no mind to. He looked over to Ford confused.

“You mean you haven’t seen yourself in the mirror?” Ford asked Mabel for her pocket mirror and tossed it to Bill. With a quick flip open he stared at the two reflections before him. He touched his tan cheek in shock, he let out a quiet chuckle and subconsciously touched his pocket. 

“There is no limit to her imagination,” he muttered. Dipper heard him loud enough. He held the bar blocking him from Bill. It just came to Bill that Dipper might not know how to open the lock, otherwise he would have came in right now to beat him down again. 

“Her? A girl helped create your form? Who is she? Some evil witch of a girlfriend we don’t know about?”

“Better watch your tongue Dipper,” Bill seethed with deathly patience. Dipper stood there in surprise when he said his usual nickname. He quickly shook out of it and glared at Bill harshly. 

“Make me you-”

“That is enough Dipper. If you can’t handle this then I’d suggest you leave.”

“Why aren’t you furious at him?! He nearly took out Gravity Falls! He almost left Gruncle Stan as an empty shell! He imprisoned my sister and manipulated you! I have every right to get mad at him! He’s done nothing but wreck my family!”

Bill stayed silent. Dipper was right, he had a right to be yelling and glaring at him from across the bars. Bill had hardly realized the terrible things he did, and he’s starting to remember what had happened before he was in that stupid triangle form. All the things he’s done. They’re because of someone, he doesn’t remember who. Who was it? Who did this to him? Bill couldn’t breathe, his mind was going too fast. His vision was getting blurry he heard the muffled shouts coming from the Pines. He was on the floor gasping for air. He was forgetting how to breathe. 

Mabel saw what was happening to Bill, and for some reason she felt the need to save him. She pushed the combination on Bill’s cell and rushed in. Ford and Dipper stopped arguing immediately and yelled for Mabel. Bill’s senses were still foggy. She ran into the the bathroom in Bill’s room and grabbed some towels and let them damped. Dipper shook the cage as hard as he could but they wouldn’t budge. Mabel ringed up the towel and placed Bill’s head on her lap.

“Why aren’t we in yet?!” 

“I set a special lock combination. Only one person can enter at a time. And you can’t come out unless you punch your code on the other side!”

“So Mabel is stuck in there?!”

“Dipper!” Both of them stared at Mabel as she placed a towel against Bill’s forehead. Bill looked terrible. He was sweating and extremely pale. His breathing was rugged and he seemed to be in pain. Mabel glared at the both of them.

“Are you both blind?! Bill is a defenseless human now. He can’t hurt any of us! Look at him! He can’t hurt me anymore than you can Dipper.”

Dipper stared at his sister softly with concern.  “Mabel you have to get out of there, he’s still-”

“No! He’s sick.” Bill was still gasping for air, as if it was his first time trying. Dipper looked confused. 

“Mabel what are you thinking?! He could kill you!” Dipper screeched.

“I don’t think he will.” Mabel wiped away his sweat and moved some strands of hair away from Bill's forehead.

“What?! What makes you so sure Mabel?! Just what?!”

Mabel considered his words. Dipper’s voice was pleading and soft. “Get out of there, we’ll talk about it on this side of the bars.”

Mabel immediately shook her head. 

“No Dipper. I’m not leaving him until he’s better!” Mabel glared defiantly at his brother. “I trust him.”

“...Mom.” Bill whispered. Mabel and Ford stared at him in surprise. The room was silent for a moment, then Dipper growled. “That doesn’t change anything!”

Dipper stomped away and in the distance they could hear a loud slam from a door. Ford stared at the exhausted Bill, then back at a concerned Mabel who was looking at him.

“Dipper has a point Mabel, he could be tricking you.”

“I know there’s a hiiigh chance of that, but… It’s so weird.. I feel like I should trust him. Just this once.” Bill’s hefty breathing softened and he relaxed into Mabel’s lap.

Ford sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew there was nothing he could do to change her mind.

“Just..take care of yourself Mabel.” With that he walked away from the cell as well.

It was late into the night when Bill woke up. He had pajama pants instead of his jeans, which were neatly folded on his desk next to him. Bill saw Mabel sleeping on the cheap fluffy chair on the corner of his room. 

“Mabel?” he muttered. She jumped a little and noticed he was awake. She sat up and pulled the chair from the desk and pulled the towel away from his forehead to re-dampen it. She smiled at him.

“First shooting star, then mom, and now my real name. What’s your next name for me?”

“I called you mom!?” Bill sat up in surprise, but immediately regretted it. He got a splitting headache. He groaned as Mabel gently pushed him back against his bed and placed the towel against his forehead. 

“Yeah, you called me mom.” Mabel laughed. “Is she who helped create your form?”

Bill shook his head tiredly, the room was dim, thankfully. There was only a lantern turned on, on his desk. The weak light was more than enough for him right now. 

“No, it wasn’t her. It was someone else. She’s where you’re from--”

“She’s from Piedmont?!”

“No. California. She’s nowhere near that place. Dipper's girl is her best friend.”

“Oh?” Mabel said a little surprised. He knows who Dipper will end up with? She wonders if he knows who she'll end up with. Still, she is a little disappointed that she doesn't know her. She can cross out a lot of names from her theory then. “...When did you meet her?” 

“Almost Four years ago. Once in a Blue Moon.” he smiled at the thought.

“That’s pretty close to--”

“Weirdmagedon? Yeah. I met her before that happened.” Bill frowned. He raked a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked over to Mabel.

“I screwed up big time Mabel. I really did.”

“Did she break up with you or something?” Mabel said confused.

“No! It’s not about her!...About my life. I wasn’t always that psychopathic, homicidal triangle.” he said disgusted. He raised his hands, regular tan hands. Bill struggled to remember his past. “I-I had a body, similar to this one. I lived in another dimension. I had a family, I had parents...I had two brothers and a baby sister.” Screams and the roar of fire scarred his memories. “They’re gone. Someone killed and burned everything in my dimension. They kept me alive. I don’t know why.” A shot of pain hit the front of his head. “It hurts my head whenever I try to remember anything.” Mabel wanted to believe him, but her great uncle and brother’s words got the best of her. She sighed.

“Bill I want to trust you on what you’re saying, but it’s so hard considering…”

“Considering I nearly destroyed the universe, along with your family.”

“That sums it up.”

Bill cautiously sat up and faced Mabel. 

“Give me your hand Shooting Star.”

She slowly stretched out her hand to him, he grabbed it and closed his eyes. Objects around them began to glow and float, when he opened his eyes they were glowing bright blue. His voice echoed eerily and loudly as he spoke out an ancient language never heard of.

**_“_ ** **_V FJRNE HCBA NKBYBGY  GUNG ZL JBEQFN NER GEHR._ **

**_GUNG VS V NAQ GNXR N KEBAT GHEA_ **

**_V FJRNE V JVYY QVR SNYY  RAQHER GUR OHRA_ ** **_”_ **

As he said these words he pushed Mabel’s hand to his chest, where it hissed against his skin. She quickly yanked her hand away in fear and saw nothing. Everything was normal except for the now glowing hand on Bill’s chest.

“There. If I lie even once–”

“wHAT THE FLIPPIN HECK WAS THAT.” Mabel sat up in shock as she pointed to the glowing handprint on Bill’s chest. “I-I understood what you said why-”

“Shooting Star, calm down. Just think of it as that cross-my-heart swear. You knew what I said cause I was binding my word to you, and anyone you know. Until I'm done telling you my story, I can't lie. Test it out.”

“What’s my first word?!”

“Sparkles-” The handprint hissed and Bill let out a quiet yelp. 

“Hah! That’s wrong my first word was unicorn!”

Mabel quickly sat down with excitement. And asked more questions.

“What's my favorites food?”

“Pizza? -Augh!”

“Nooope! Gummy Bear Koalas! Um! What kind of things do I like?”

“What? Um I dunno silly?--aaughh!”

“Nope! I love cute things! Wow this is great! Um okay what about-”

Bill slapped a hand over her mouth. His chest burned in pain and he was too exhausted to be mad at her. Now he's just irritated.

“I think you get the picture Shooting Star! I can't lie to you, or anyone for that matter.”

She pulled his hand away from her mouth. Bill sat back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. A heavy silence settled between them. Mabel felt comfortable enough to trust him with his story, and aside from that she was dying of curiousity.

“...Bill?”

“Yeah?”

The light in the room turned a soft gold. The silence between them was filled with the sounds of crickets chirping, and the sounds and smells of the tall pine trees out. Mabel’s eyes shone with curiosity of Bill’s apparent past.

“What happened back then?”

Bill didn’t need to know what Mabel meant when she asked that. The answer was clear, but his memories weren’t. Without realizing he was starting to tell his own story.


End file.
